User blog:SofiaSkullMutant/One year anniversary
Last year was a big year from me. Coming out and returning to school were two huge milestones that sort of skewed the scale of what would place on the highlight reel of 2015. Yet, I managed to fit in one more thing that would change my life for the better. I started the wiki on a whim, on a busy school week when I should have been focusing on other things. I soon found myself spending hours a day, adding pages, adding art, and going through a ridiculous amount of tumblr pages to find who made that thing I saw, that I’m pretty sure exists and should be on the wiki. I am immensely proud over the wiki. There’s still a lot I want to add, but with the help of some of the best wiki wookiees in the galaxy, we have a wiki with a lot of cool stuff, that looks really good and that continually adds new episodes as they come in. Without you, this would have stayed an ambitious project that I would not have the time to keep up to date. I hope that will have the time to put in the time this wiki deserves next year, there is so much I want to do. In any case, it’s not going anywhere, and it will continue to be a collection of episodes, games, guests and bounty hunters. But the wiki is just a thing. A good thing, but just a thing. What was really life changing was the community that opened up for me. Not only have I had many wonderful interactions with Kat, James and the other creators of the network, I’ve also gotten to know a lot of other fans all around the world, and I am proud to call many of them my friends. I’m not a very outgoing person, even on the internet, so the wiki has been a great tool for me, a reason to interact in a way I would not have been comfortable with otherwise. While I am generally shy and socially awkward, it would be a lie to say I don’t love attention. The fact that people have been coming to me, asking questions about #kanan, shipping or just as a “voice” within the community, has been an amazing ego boost that I’ve really appreciated. I can’t help but feel a sense of responsibility to do good in this community, because it has given me more than I can ever give back. The level this community, both fans and creators, believe and take action on diversity and inclusivity in games is incredibly important, especially now. It’s been a shit year, we all know it, and while we are counting the days for it to be over, we don’t exactly see clear skies in the horizon. But all of you, the fans, the creators, my friends, you’ve been an anchor to hold on to and while there are things more important than podcasts and games, I don’t know what I would do without it. Thank you all. SofiaSkullMutant (talk) 10:36, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts